


Thinking bout you

by gillovnygirl



Category: The X-Files RPF, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnygirl/pseuds/gillovnygirl
Summary: Even tho they're not together anymore, she decided to call him. She had missed him too much.





	

A month, two weeks, 3 days, 18 hours and seven minutes since her whole world had fallen apart. She hadn't felt that bad in years. Her whole body was a mess. Her nose was red and swollen and her eyes puffy from crying. She covered it all up with makeup. She'd put a huge smile on her face, laugh and make jokes just to seem happy No one would ever notice she was miserable...she was an actress after all...a really good one. 

She hadn't talked to him in three weeks and it was physically paining her. So, tonight she decided that she wanted to hear his voice. No. She wanted to see his face. Ohhhh those sweet and soft and so kissable lips. That scratchy beard that made him so masculine. Those puppy eyes she could never say no to. She decided to call him, they would have to talk eventually as they were going to do season 11.

When he got the notification from facetime he'd thought it was one of his kids. He'd never guess it would be her. It was 2am in the uk and their current situation wasn't the best. He thought for a few seconds in declining her call but chuckled to himself in irony. Who was he kidding? He knew he could never do that to her. She meant too much to him. Always had and always would. 

"Hey." She said in the sleepy voice he knew so well. She was laying in bed in his favourite lace pajamas. Damn, she looked beautiful...and hot. It had been so long since their last time. It hurt too much knowing that time had been their last. He kept playing it on his head over and over again to see if he had been good to her, if he had satisfied her, if he had said her name when he came, if he had told her he loved her before they'd fallen asleep. 

"Hey you. " she was smiling but had tears in her eyes that she was glad he couldn't quite see. There was a minute of silence before she decide to speak again. No way he'd do it himself. "How have you been?" Is she fucking serious, he'd thought. 

"OK. You?" She knew he was still hurting, she could tell by his eyes and his voice he wasn't OK. Not OK at all. 

"I'm good. " liar, she'd thought to herself. She was too proud to admit she was miserable, that she had made a mistake and all she wanted was to get him back. Also she'd knew even if they got back together she'd still struggle with distance, the reason why she had ended things with him. 

"Yeah I can see that." He had heard the rumours about her dating another guy but he just believed them when his publicist, that remained in contact with Gillian's, confirmed it to him. 

"David...it's not like tha-" she tried to explain but he cut her off. She hadn't found the courage to tell him when she and Peter started dating three weeks ago. 

"I don't wanna hear about it, Gillian". He said, raising his voice. Even the way he said her name had changed. There was no more tenderness and love in his voice. Just sadness, disappointment and a bit of lust. He'd always have lust for her. 

"I'm sorry." She thought for a while about what she was going to say next. "Hey David? I'm going to be in New York next week...will you meet me?" She asked almost shyly. 

"I don't think so. No." He said firmly without meeting her eye. 

"That's OK. " she was sad and seemed surprised. He could tell by her voice. 

"Anyway I should get going..." He rubbed his 6-day beard. He was so beautiful, she'd thought.

"Of course...ugh David?" She bit her lip. Her heart was beating fast. She had tears in her eyes. 

"Yes." He replied trying not to look at her. He couldn't see her hurt. 

"I love you. Always have, always will. " she said in a trembling voice, the tears already streaming down her face. 

"Take care, Gillian." And with that he hung up. 

She stared at the blank screen for hours until she finally decided it was time to let go. To let him go... fully. She laid her head back on the pillow and cried herself to sleep in a bed she'd once shared with him but that now had another man's smell. 

A month, two weeks, 3 days and 21 hours now.


End file.
